The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing method and a program.
In recent years an increasing number of surveillance cameras are installed in busy areas, such as inside stores, on station premises and streets. However installing surveillance cameras without blind spots is difficult because of cost and other reasons. Therefore Patent Publication JP-A-2009-017416 discloses an apparatus that effectively displays images captured by surveillance cameras on a monitoring screen, and calculates an estimated arrival time of an intruder to an area of each monitoring camera, and displays the estimated arrival time.